Shifting Gears
by gregg rulz ok
Summary: All the animatronics are possessed by teens, and life at the pizzeria has always gone smoothly. Well, if Foxy would stop being so nervous around Freddy, it would be. One night, a new night guard is hired. Whenever the animatronics see him they get this urge to kill...Is it because he could be their murderer? Everything is about to change...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Part 1

The pencil lead snapped against Ryan's paper. He let out a silent swear as he brushed the grey point off his desk.

Getting up from his seat, he quietly walked over to the pencil sharpener, sneaking a well hid peek at Holly's test for question number 16.

 _The answer is A. A. A._ He repeated the letter in his head, reaching the sharpener.

He thrust his pencil inside, wincing at the loud noise that followed. He hoped he hadn't disrupted anyone's test.

The thought of tomorrow entered his mind. He would have to drive his little brother to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for a birthday party. If the rumors were true, the place was haunted. Every time he heard the story of the murder it sent chills up his spine.

He pulled the pencil out, frowning at the broken tip. He must have kept it in there too long. He looked around the room. It was completely silent, and the students sat either taking their test, sleeping, or reading. Ryan peeked at his desk, making sure no one had stolen it while he was up. He could see the teacher glaring at him out of his peripheral vision, and he sighed.

Once again, he inserted the pencil.

When he was sure it was perfect, he headed back to his seat. He slowly sat down in his chair, staring at question 16. What was the answer again? He struggled to remember.

 _C'mon Ryan, think! You saw it on Holly's paper. It was… He absentmindedly chewed the pencil. It was...uh...A! No wait it was C! Yes, that's it!_

He took the pencil out of his mouth, and moved the tip towards the answer bubble, so he could fill it in. Noticing the bite marks, he made a look of disgust. He reached into his art bag that hung to the side of his seat, fishing for a new pencil.

Realizing he probably would just chew it up again, he grabbed the old pencil and moved his hand quickly to question 16.

 _Almost there...and…_

The bell rang. Ryan's eye bulged as he stared at his unfinished test.

 _Holy fuck, holy fucking hell! My parents are going to kill me! I didn't even finish the final! How much questions could there have been, anyway?_

He flipped to the end of the test booklet, feeling his heart sink.

There was 62 questions, and he only did 16.

"Ryan. Your test booklet. Now." The teacher said from his swivel seat. All the other students had left.

"But Mr. Matthews I-" Ryan started, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"No buts. Give it to me right now or you'll get a 0." Mr. Matthews demanded. Ryan picked up his test and stared at it. He hated himself for not finishing.

 _Oh you fucking idiot, another test down the drain. Why do you even try? You know you'll just fail. Maybe-_

"Today, Ryan. I'm not getting any younger here." The old teacher bellowed, cutting his thoughts of fury off.

Ryan glared at him through his left eye. For some reason, in that moment, he wished he had both his eyes, so he could give him the meanest look the teacher had ever seen. Sadly, only his left eye was still in its socket. An eyepatch covered where his right eye used to be. No one would ever know the sad story of how he lost it…

Or that it was taken out.

He trudged to Mr. Matthews's desk, slamming the paper down on it. The teacher was shocked at Ryan's sudden change in attitude.

"Ryan? Are you okay?" He asked. The teacher did have feelings after all.

Ryan shook his head and sneered. "Do I look like I'm fucking okay!? I fail every single test, you hate me, my parents hate me, and I don't even have a fucking right eye! No I'm not okay Mr. Matthews. You can take that test, and shove it up your ass for all I care. You were the oldest and meanest dumbass I've ever met! Fuck you! Fuck everything!" He yelled, and stormed out of the room. The world seemed to shake as the door slammed.

 _Once your parents find out, they'll hurt you. Like always. They might take out your other eye, or burn your finger off, or they've probably had enough and they are going to kill you._

Ryan was still recovering from the last punishment his parents gave him. The bruise had gone down considerably. He wanted to hurt someone. He hated everything. He wanted to hurt something.

He wanted to hurt himself.

He decided after school, that's what he was going to do. And when his parents find the cuts, they would just hurt him more for being so stupid. But he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

Not even life.

He wanted to scream to the world that his parents were the reason he had no right eye, but he knew they wouldn't listen.

He threw himself against a nearby locker violently, shaking and falling to the floor. He curled up into a ball and sobbed, planning on how he would kill himself. No one even helped him up, or did anything. They just walked past the sad loser named Ryan.

But then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eye slowly, his vision blurred by tears. Standing before him was one of his best friends.

Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue Part 2

xxxxx

"It's about time! We were just about to start the game without you!" Holly said.

"Yeah, sorry. Ryan was showing me something." Derek explained. He wasn't lying. Ryan showed him the scars and bruises, and then he told him all about how his right eye was taken out. It drove Ryan to tears, and they shared a warm hug, deciding to meet Holly and Sam in the front of the school.

"Woah. Is there something going on between you two?" Sammy asked. "If you're showing each other-"

"No, nothing is happening between us." Ryan said, cutting him off. Sammy just looked at him, not believing a word.

"He's not lying. I don't even have feelings for him. I like Sarah Turner, remember? Plus, I'm not gay." Derek stated.

"You don't have to be gay to like another guy." Holly exclaimed. She smirked. "You two make such a cute couple."

Ryan and Derek turned red and said in unison, "We aren't dating!" Holly just shrugged them off.

"So why are we here again?" Ryan asked, sitting down on the stone next to him. He had memory problems. In fact, he didn't remember even being upset. He was back to his old self.

Derek did the same, scooting a little closer to him, feeling bad for Ryan and wanting to make him feel better somehow. He really wasn't attracted to him, though.

"Don't you remember? I told you before class! We are going to play a game of Truth or Dare, just like we used to do when we were kids." Holly announced, lacing her fingers together and cracking her knuckles.

Ryan gulped. "Didn't that always get dangerous? Like that one time you betted Sam to climb up a tree, and he fell and broke his arm?"

Holly grabbed Sammy's arm, wiggling it around. "Look, he's fine now. What, you scared?" Ryan shook his head.

"I'm in." Derek said.

Sammy nodded. He was in too.

"Well...I guess if everyone else is playing...I-I'll play t-too…" Ryan said.

Holly smirked. "Okay. Ryan. Truth or dare?"

"T-truth."

"Did you show Derek your-"

"No I didn't! I swear!" He said. She rolled her eyes, expecting a different, more exciting answer.

"Whatever. Your turn."

Ryan turned to Derek. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He responded.

"Uh okay...I dare you to...eat dirt?" He realized he wasn't the best at this game.

Holly huffed. "That's it? Laaaaame." Derek got up, and fell to his knees on the ground. He gathered dirt in his hand, and then casually put it in his mouth.

"Mm...Earthy." He joked. Ryan watched, amazed. Sure, it was gross, but it was actually kind of funny watching Derek eat it.

Once he was finished, he sat down, and the group applauded.

"Thank you, thank you. My turn. Sammy, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth." The boy with fake glasses said. Derek moved over to him, whispering in his ear.

Sammy made some weird faces and then simply said, "No." He shuffled nervously and then said, "Ryan, truth or dare?"

Ryan crossed his arms, then adjusted his eyepatch. "How come no one asks Holly to do anything?"

"Just shut up and answer the question." Holly said. Ryan exhaled loudly.

"Fine. Dare."

"I dare you to spend the night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Sammy said, smirking.

Everyone gasped.

"But that place is haunted, dude!" Derek argued.

"It might not be safe…" Holly chimed in. Sammy made a sound of annoyance, and then smiled.

"I triple dog dare you." He said. Ryan gulped. Now there was no turning back. Derek put a reassuring arm around him.

"Don't worry, dude. I'll come with you!"

"I guess I'll go." Holly inserted. "Sammy, you have to go too."

Sammy nodded. "We can make a deal out of it. Whoever is the last one in the pizzeria wins. Winner gets 10 bucks from each of us. That's 30 dollars for whoever wins."

They were all just going to see if the rumors were true.

Derek nodded. "I'm in. The place probably isn't even really haunted, anyway."

Holly laughed. "You're totally right. This'll be the easiest 30 dollars

I've ever made."

Ryan just nodded. He was terrified.

What if all the stories were real? Then what would they do? Nah, those were just stories to scare you at night. This could be fun!

Sammy looked at all of them, grinning. "So we have a deal?" He asked coolly.

They all nodded.

"Deal."

The threat of death still loomed in Ryan's mind for some reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

"As I pulled the mysterious lever, me crew shaking in fear behind me, a door opened behind us...and then...we found the treasure! I had me crew haul the gold on to me ship. We were rich, and we could do whatever our hearts desired! I would've continued sailing the seas, but then I wouldn't be able to tell ye wee land lubbers about me adventures. Can I get a pirate arrrr, me mini maties?" He held up his hook as he said the final word. The crowd repeated his phrase, making their index fingers into hooks, and he smiled inside.

"Thank ye all for comin' out and listenin' to me story. If ye come back tomorrow, there be more where that came from. Once again, me name is Foxy the Pirate. I'm shovin' off, everyone! On to me next adventure!" He said, waving with his exposed metal hand. The curtains closed slowly, and Foxy stood still, waving. The stage he stood on was round, and as each side of the curtains made their way to congregate in the middle, Foxy watched them, as he always did.

He loved the silver stars that were scattered about the two curtains. The shapes on them ranging from faded to completely visible. The dark purple color always made him feel warm inside, (well as warm as he could be) and a small grin snuck its way onto his muzzle.

As he saw the last sliver of light disappear, he listened to the chatter of the children outside. It was loud at first, but grew softer as the kids left Pirate Cove.

A sigh escaped Foxy as the last kid, who was crying for some ridiculous reason, as all children usually do, left the area. He clutched the curtain with his metal hand, and was a little saddened by the fact that he couldn't feel the soft velour of it.

The animatronic pulled the material back slightly, peeking from behind it into the area where the kids just occupied, making sure there was no silent stragglers, waiting to see what he really did after the curtains closed. But kids couldn't be that smart. Could they? Probably not.

Once he was sure the coast was clear, he pulled back the curtain completely and stepped onto the tile floor.

He thanked whoever made the "No Food or Drinks Allowed in Pirate Cove" rule, as he liked things to be clean. He wasn't a neat freak, because if he was, he knew he would never stop cleaning the messy pizzeria that was Freddy Fazbear's. The place just never seemed to stay clean. It annoyed the shit out of him.

He looked around Pirate Cove, proud of the place that was made just for him. Over the years, he'd gotten better at telling stories, singing songs, and just being around kids in general. Once he finished a story, he was always filled with a sense of pride. And every time, the kids loved his stories.

Well, there was that one time he told a love story, and the kids had no idea what was going on. They wore confusion and disappointment on their faces as though Foxy were prancing around on his stage in a tutu. When he looked at them, all he saw in their faces was _Where's the action?_ Or _What the fuck is this?_ Of course they wouldn't be thinking that...Too young.

That day, Foxy made a note to himself. Never tell another romance story. So, over the years, as he would tell his stories, he would watch the kids' reactions to certain things he said, and he would make mental notes of what not to do, and vice versa.

He moved his head up, looking at the Freddy Fazzbear themed clock on the wall.

11:42.

Only a few minutes left until he would go and meet the other three animatronics in the storage room. He thought about his friends and giggled a little.

There was Chica the Chicken, who was definitely the strongest out of the four. In personality, and physical strength. She could look at any situation and figure out how to make it through with no problem. But, when she was with her boyfriend, Bonnie, she was a whole different animatronic. She was all soft, and giggly, and she did this thing, where if none of them could decide on something, she said; "Whatever Bonnie wants…"

It gets on Foxy and Feddy's last nerves, but of course, Bonnie is all for it.

Then, there was the aforementioned Bonnie the Bunny. He played guitar, and had a real talent for it, too. His personality was different, but not too far off from Chica's. Bonnie always knew how to keep a straight face no matter what he was facing. He didn't often talk much unless invited to, but he was known to make the occasional snappy comment. All of the animatronics were surprised when he asked Chica out. Like, they didn't believe it was really happening. Even Chica thought it was some sort of joke, until Bonnie kissed her. Like humans do! Could she even feel it? None of them really knew for sure.

Finally, came Freddy Fazbear. The face of the company. He was actually the most underrated out of all of them, and it really screwed with his personality. At times, he could get really insecure, and even depressed. So depressed, in fact, that he wouldn't talk to anyone for a couple days. It always pained Foxy to see him that way. Freddy was the leader and the singer of their band, and Foxy always adored his singing. If he was a human and possibly a different sex, he would be fangirling over it. Lately, Freddy had been in a happy mood, which was good for all of them.

When he got into one of his moods, it could really mess up how he performs in front of the children, and they really didn't need that to happen anytime soon. The pizzeria was getting more popular by the day.

Foxy compared his own personality with that of the others. He liked to think he was strong, like a pirate, but he was actually really sensitive. If someone hurt him enough, he could get really loud and scary, the exact opposite of what Freddy was like when he was upset.

He knew that he was usually the happiest out of all of them, (which they thought was do to the fact that he was so popular) and that he knew how to make people smile, but he also had insecurities of his own; like why did he always feel so lonely? Was it because no one really liked him, and everything was just a lie? It couldn't be. Occasionally, Foxy would get really angry at himself and scratch or tear himself up with his hook, and it terrified the other animatronics. Maybe they thought there was something wrong with him!

He pushed the thought out of his head and started heading towards the storage room.

As he walked, Foxy avoided strange stains, liquids, and substances on the floor. Stepping over a puddle, he stood in front of the large door (He was a little bit smaller than the other animatronics, so the door seemed bigger to him). He gripped the brass handle, and pushed it open slowly, seeing the other three animatronics waiting for him.

"Ah, there you are, Foxy!" Chica said excitedly.

"Ahoy, maties…" He said, stopping as he noticed a hand crank on the shelf.

Suddenly, the dark past came flooding in.

 **AN: This is a cooperative story between my best friend and I. We both have amazing ideas for this story and we're both really excited to be writing it. We're quite the team. I write the stories as detailed and as best as I can, and then she cleans them up and makes them all shiny and pretty. But that's not all. She also comes up with ideas and parts of the plot. She will also be creating the cover art, because she's an artist. This story wouldn't be the same without her, so if you're reading this Peg, thank you! We hope you enjoy this story as much as had fun writing it! ~FJW**


End file.
